GONGJINDAN
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Tersinpirasi saat Sungmin bercerita di SUKIRA bahwa Kyuhyun memberinya obat herbal yaitu GONGJINDAN. YAOI. KyuMin. RnR?


**'GONGJINDAN'**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T+  
**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT (Drabble)**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat benang - benang keemasan masuk menerobos ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menggeliat perlahan, dan mencoba mencoba untuk bangun saat dia merasakan kepalanya sangat pening.

"Enghh.." Serunya pelan sambil memijat dahinya.

"Kenapa pusing sekali." Dia bermonolog, lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, dia baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di kamar.

_'Kemana Kyunie?_' batinnya.

_CKLEK._

Baru saja Sungmin bertanya - tanya di mana Kyuhyun dan sekarang evil maknae itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne. Kau dari mana? Hatchiii." Sepertinya Sungmin benar - benar sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Hatchii." Sungmin bersin sekali lagi.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

"Hmm. Gwaenchana. Mungkin karena pengaruh musim dingin Kyu, jadi aku terkena flu. Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ah, saat aku bangun tadi aku merasakan badanmu hangat hyung, dan aku langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membelikanmu obat. Dan ternyata benar kan, kau sakit." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil untuk Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Ini? Bukankah ini obat seperti yang pernah Hyukjae berikan padaku dulu? Iya kan? Namanya..."

"Gongjindan." Seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin masih berusaha mengingat nama obat itu.

"Ah, ne. Gongjindan. Dan, Kyu? Bukannya obat ini sangat mahal? Aku hanya kelelahan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membelikanku obat semahal ini."  
Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos dari Sungmin. "Minimi? Sejak kapan aku mempermasalahkan harga barang yang akan aku berikan padamu? Mahal tidak masalah asal untukmu."

Sungmin segera memeluk namja februari di depannya itu dengan erat. "Gomawo Kyunie."

"Apa pun untukmu Lee Sungmin." Ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain game saat dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat tepat di lehernya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan malah sekarang dia sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin secara perlahan lalu bagkit dari duduknya. Membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Hey? Kau sedang ingin bermanja padaku hm? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Keadaanku sangat baik setelah meminum obat itu. Siaranku juga berjalan baik malam ini. Dan, iya, aku sedang sangat ingin bermanja denganmu. Apa tidak boleh?" Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun lagi. Menatap manik cokelat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan manja.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh hm?" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah imut milik Sungmin yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah evil smirk.

"Jangan menyeringai seperti itu." Protes Sungmin, namun dia juga makin memajukan wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Tambahnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum akhirnya bibirnya kembali ia pertemukan dengan bibir M milik Sungmin.

Bibir mereka bertautan sangat erat, seakan sudah lama mereka tidak berciuman. Saling menyesap dan menyalurkan rasa sayang yang amat dalam.

Entah kaki siapa yang pertama melangkah namun saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin. Dengan bibir masih terpaut. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Sungmin sudah terhempas di benda bersprei putih itu.

"Enghhh." Sungmin menglenguh merasakan sesak sudah mulai bersarang di dadanya. Ya, bagaimana pun mereka manusia yang masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas bukan?

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan memandang seseorang di bawahnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Ming?"

"Hm?"

"Diluar sedang turun salju dan sangat dingin." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Seperti tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?" Rupanya Sungmin sedang ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Apa kau sudah mengunci pintu kamar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin semakin tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan basa basi dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil terus memadangi Kyuhyun yang sedang ada di atasnya dan memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengannya yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri bahu Sugmin.

"Hm. Apa kau tahu efek lain dari gongjindan selain membuat tubuh seseorang menjadi fit lagi?"

Kali ini Sungmin terkikih kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya semakin intim saja. "Aku tahu. Lalu apa lagi?" Ujarnya.

"Apa kau juga tahu jika obat itu diminum secara rutin maka akan mempercepat kehamilan?"

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku sudah melihat semua informasi tentang gongjindan di internet dan aku sudah tahu semuanya. Lalu? Aku namja Kyu. Dan kau harus ingat itu. Aku tidak akan bisa hamil sampai kapan pun." Suasana seketika menjadi canggung. Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu.

"Hey." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, asal kau tahu." Tuturnya sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Hmm. Aku tahu." Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, Cho Sungmin, apa malam ini kau mengijinkanku untuk melakukannya lagi?"

"Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan Tuan Cho. Aku dan semua yang ada pada diriku adalah milikmu. Jadi lakukan saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium dahi Sungmin, lama dan penuh dengan perasaan cinta.

Lagi, lenguhan Sungmin terdengar lagi. Membuat suhu dingin akibat salju di luar berubah menjadi hangat dan mungkin akan panas. Desahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar di sela sela penyatuan tubuh mereka. Kalimat cinta dan saling mengagumi satu sama lain juga tidak lupa mereka ucapkan.

Biarkan mereka mencobanya sekali lagi malam ini. Meski pun mereka terkesan melawan takdir, meski pun yang mereka lakukan dianggap salah oleh sebagian besar orang, meski pun mereka dianggap egois dan terlalu mengharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Tapi, biarkan setidaknya mereka mencobanya.

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan?

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Huweeeee~~~~ new drabble yang lagi2 terinspirasi dari KyuMin momoents SUKIRA. Maaf kalo masih gak sesuai dan ceritanya jelek *bow~**

**Yang belum tau dan mau tau gmn KyuMin momentsnya silahkan mention aja ke twitter pinkvirga101**

**Karena di sini gak janji bisa balesin review satu2 mengingat ini drabble hehhee~**

**Gomawo udah baca. Review please? ^^**

**Gamsaaaaa~~**


End file.
